Week 31
Week 31 starts Civil War If the nobles declared war on you, and you failed to negotiate, you go to battle this week. The outcome depends on a series of tests to estimate the relative strength of the loyalist and rebel armies. You start the battle with a combat bonus of 0. Test: Military ≥1 to be of any use at all. -0.05 if you fail. If you are a Lumen, Test Wield Magic ≥90: * Success: You wreak havoc among the enemy. +0.5 combat bonus. * Partial Success (70 ≤ Wield Magic < 90): Some of the enemy flee before you. +0.2 combat bonus * Partial Success (40 ≤ Wield Magic < 70): You weaken the enemy. +0.1 combat bonus * Failure: No effect. If your current mood is Afraid, you have a disadvantage. -0.2 combat bonus The final outcome depends on the combat bonus, the proportion of rebels to loyalists in the army. If you tried to have Arisse arrested, she converts the soldiers you sent to her side (rebel army size +200). If you have a printing press, you defame Arisse and convert rebels into loyalists (needs confirmation of exact effect). Test: War: * Failure: You are defeated. The game ends. * Success: Arisse is executed and the rebels surrender to you. You receive 1,000 lassi in tribute. Now to tally the army losses: Test Wield Magic ≥90: * Success: Halves your losses, doubles the rebel losses. * Failure: No effect. Now Test: Strategy =100: * Success: Halves your losses, doubles the rebel losses ** Failure: Test Strategy + Logistics ≥170: ** Success: Halves your losses * Failure: No effect. Now Test Cruelty ≥10: * Success: +10% rebel losses. * Failure: No effect. Now Test: Battlefield Medicine + Herbs >0: * Success: You save 2*(Battlefield Medicine + Herbs total) loyal soldiers. Test Cruelty <5: ** Success: You also save (Battlefield Medicine + Herbs total) rebel soldiers. ** Failure: No effect on rebel army * Failure: No effect Finally, if you invested in the hospital during Week 12, you halve your losses. Test: Cruelty <10: * Success: Halve rebel losses * Failure: No effect on rebel army Once the war is over, whatever amount of rebel soldiers remained is added back to your army total. Wind Omen If you didn't go to battle, you witness a freak wind in the main hall. Test Divination ≥40: * Success: You realize something is amiss, +1 Afraid. If you directed your agents against "Foreign threats" during Week 18 or took action regarding Shanjia during Week 25, +1 Angry. If Arisse is your advisor, you get additional dialogue. If you negotiated Briony's freedom for the rebels' surrender, you get a choice: ** Dispatch soldiers: +1 Cheerful, Army Size -1200 ** Don't: You dismiss the omen * Failure: You think it must be a draft from a window somewhere Briony's Letter If you didn't go to the Old Forest and happily reunited Briony with her mother, a letter arrives from her. Contents depend on whether or not Ignatius was elevated to Duke of Ursul; if he was, you learn her parents are getting divorced (unlocks Caused a couple to divorce? achievement). Regardless, Test: Ciphering ≥30: * Success: You learn a terrible secret, unlocks Discovered a terrible family secret? achievement. You may now get Kevan to accept your marriage proposal in the epilogue. * Failure: You learn nothing else. Advisor Arisse If you reached a compromise with the rebels, Arisse arrives to be your advisor. Test: Court Manners ≥60 to get a bit more insight on your fiancée's character. Note: This event only differs from the one achieved through previous negotiation during Week 28 by Elodie's comments on Thaddeus. In this one she will bemoan that she's getting married to a troubled boy for his well-being, without regards for her own. Special Weekend Activities None Category:Calendar